Carl Elias
(1981) John Magaro (1991) | full_name= Carl G. Elias | alias= Charlie Burton | id= ID.421/0428.15-A | status= Deceased | birthdate= August 18, 1965 | deathdate= | SSN= 306-00-3894 | occupation= Mob leader Teacher | residence= New York, NY, USA | origin= Brooklyn, NY, USA | affiliation = | associates =Scarface Bruce Moran | family= Marlene Elias (mother) Gianni Moretti (father) Gianni Moretti, Jr. (half-brother) Gloria Recinto (foster mother) | first= | latest= | last= | flashback = |age = }} Carl G. Elias is the leader of an organized crime syndicate intent on reuniting the five Italian mob families and taking over the organized crime business in New York. His secondary goal was to remove the growing Russian mob influence from Brighton Beach. Character Background In 1973, eight-year-old Carl Elias discovers the body of his murdered mother, Marlene Elias. Some time afterwards, Elias lives in a group home with Anthony Marconi and Bruce Moran among others, the three being close friends but being treated to harsh discipline. Elias eventually enters the foster system, and eventually moves in with his foster mother, Gloria Recinto, a manicurist. In 1981, he is treated for wounds sustained during a fight which broke out after another child called him a bastard. Recinto is a loving foster mother who treats Elias well. When he is assigned a project researching his family tree, he asks his foster mother if she is willing to help him research his father. Knowing who he is, she encourages him to let it go. Elias feels like he has no identity, but Recinto teaches him that he can create his own identity rather than getting it from the family he never knew. It was to become a critical lesson in his life. Despite his foster mother's urgings, Elias wants to know who his father is, believing he can be part of a family. In 1991, Elias meets his father, Don Gianni Moretti, a mafia Don with whom his mother had an affair, at a restaurant. Moretti recognizes his illegitimate son and promises Elias a place in his organization as long as he remains loyal, tenacious, and capable. Behind Elias's back, Moretti dismisses him as the throw-away son of one of his women on the side. Elias begins working in Moretti's organization, learning the ropes, and is eager to earn his approval. Although he appears to be advancing in the ranks, in time, Elias discovers that Moretti has lied to him, and had ordered his execution. He is taken into the woods by two of Moretti's hit men, but Elias fights back, killing his executioners and escaping, sustaining a wound which creates a scar across the palm of one of his hands when he grabs the garrote around his throat. The experience solidifies Elias's determination to seek revenge against the father who rejected him. Emergence as a Mob Figure In 2011, Elias is living in quiet anonymity, solidifying his power base behind the scenes. Reese and Finch first become aware of Elias when he hires Sam Latimer and his team, including an undercover Reese, to steal a file box labeled "Elias, M." from the NYPD records office. ' murder records. ]] This file contains the evidence and investigation records into the murder of Marlene Elias, including the murder weapon, a kitchen knife. Latimer delivered the file, but is killed, presumably by Elias or his deputy. After Elias acquires the file, he learns his mother was killed by former mobster Vincent DeLuca, and decides to seek revenge. He arranges the stabbing death of DeLuca with the same knife DeLuca used to kill Elias' mother. Later, when Elias realizes that retired detective Bernie Sullivan, who investigated his mother's murder, is back on the case, Elias has him killed. However, Elias is unaware that Sullivan was in communication with Detective Joss Carter until she arrives at Sullivan's home, finding his body. A shootout occurs, leaving Elias's blood at the scene, the first clue to his identity Carter finds. helping "Charlie". ]] Reese comes into direct contact with Elias while he is living under the identity "Charlie Burton". As part of his Burton identity, Elias becomes a high school history teacher in Brighton Beach. He spends several years living among the Russian families in Brighton Beach, studying the families of his students associated with organized crime. His number is generated when he is pursued by the rival Yogorov crime family, thinking he is the witness to the shooting of a Russian mafia figure. When Reese meets Charlie Burton, he is unaware of his actual identity. Burton and Reese become fast friends while trying to escape from the Yogorov family hit-men. With Finch's help, they escape Brighton Beach having captured one of the Yogorov sons. Only then, on a ferry to Manhattan, does Reese learn Burton's true identity and his plans to reunite the Italian mafia families. He forces Reese to tie himself up and leaves the scene with one of his associates, Anthony Marconi, then known only as Scarface. Elias is later seen escaping with his men, after having Scarface execute Ivan Yogorov, as he describes his goal to reunite the five families. Solidification of Power Elias remains quiet for a time, until be becomes a possible threat when Carter's number comes up. Elias hires Carter's confidential informant Bottlecap to kill her, but Reese is able to save her. Elias signs his work by leaving a vase of flowers on Carter's desk with a message mourning her loss before stealing his case file from her desk. . ]] After a dormant period, Elias is implicated as the financier behind the Tritak investment scam, which the team exposes. Reese contacts Elias using a phone left in a trash can by Scarface, who is impersonating a police officer, and who later kills a criminal working for the SEC making it appear to be a suicide. Elias's main goal is to seek revenge against his imprisoned father and his half-brother, the Don's heir apparent. Upon his father's release from prison, Elias orders some of his men to kidnap the old Don. His plan fails when Carter and Reese intervene and take Moretti into protective custody. asks for Elias' help. ]] Reese later calls Elias, requesting his help to find Leila Smith, an infant kidnapped by an Eastern European gang. Elias agrees to help, but threatens the child once Reese finds her. Locked in a refrigerated storage container by Elias, Reese is forced to give up Moretti's location in exchange for Leila's life. Reese tried to protect Moretti, but Elias succeeds in capturing his father. Elias's plan to unite the five families requires him to kill the current head of each of them, each of whom has little interest in his plans. He recruites HR, a cabal of dirty cops, and uses them to help him take down the Dons. After killing one Don with a car bomb planted by Scarface and gunning one Don down in front of Detective Carter, she and Fusco take the remaining three Dons into protective custody, barely escaping Elias's men. In response, Elias orders the kidnapping of Taylor Carter. He is unaware however, that Finch has shown Officer Simmons, a beat cop in league with HR, photos of Elias's men watching the families of other cops who are part of HR. HR severs its ties with Elias and several clean police officers arrive at the hideout, forcing Elias to surrender. Life Behind Bars Elias is taken to Rikers Island, where he is to be held pending trial. After being processed and put in jail, Elias makes one final phone call to Gianni Moretti, telling his father he wishes he could be there to see him. Moretti's car is then blown up by Scarface with a bomb supplied by Raul, killing Moretti and his son Gianni Moretti, Jr.. playing chess. ]] Despite being in prison, Elias is still able to run New York's biggest criminal organization. After George Massey puts a hit out on Riley Cavanaugh, Finch visits Elias in prison in hopes of ending Massey's bounty. Finch tells Elias he helped to save the life of "Charlie Burton" and Elias realizes that Finch is Reese's boss. Finch tells Elias about Massey, causing Elias to ask if Reese killed Massey's son. Finch fills Elias in on the situation with Riley and Annie Delaney and asks that Elias use his influence to call off Massey's bounty hunters. Elias agrees in exchange for a game of chess with Finch. Afterwards, Elias makes Massey's bounty "forbidden fruit" so that anyone going after Riley and Annie will have to answer to him. However, Ochoa ignores Elias' orders and goes after the two anyway. . HR later decides to approach Elias, who is still the de facto mob boss of the city even behind bars, to reestablish ties in order to get funding to rebuild HR. Meeting with Scarface, Simmons offers Elias Luciano Grifoni, the last Mafia don that he wasn't able to kill before being arrested. Scarface contacts Elias and tells Simmons that Elias agrees to the deal if HR takes out Grifoni for him. Instead, Elias tips off Grifoni who has one of his men kill Bowman and then passes on Elias' message for HR to "go to hell." Fusco later passes Elias' message to Simmons and seconds it, severing his own ties with HR. in prison. ]] After Reese is arrested by Agent Donnelly in his hunt for "the Man in a Suit", he is taken to Rikers Island where Elias has one of his men bring Reese over and pulls him into a "dead-zone" where no cameras can reach so they can talk with each other. Elias tells Reese he knows of Donnelly's hunt for Reese but has no intentions of exposing Reese to Donnelly, stating that while he was pissed at first that Reese sent him to jail, he will always see him as the man who came out of nowhere and saved his life. Elias asks Reese to see him as a friend and offers any help he can give him. Reese is reluctant to accept Elias' help as Donnelly once suspected him of working for Elias, but points out Hersh to him. Elias suggests that he can kill Hersh for Reese, but Reese refuses as he thinks Hersh is similar to him and Elias wouldn't stand a chance. Instead, Reese asks Elias to get a picture of Hersh out to Finch which Elias agrees to, excited about working together with Reese. The picture Elias sends Finch enables him to identify Hersh as a government operative with Fusco's help. When Byron and his gang later attack Reese, Reese doesn't fight back to avoid exposing his skills. In response, Elias calls off Byron's gang, saving Reese. Reese shares a grateful nod with Elias before being led back inside. Breaking with HR Finch visits Elias in prison and plays chess with him once again. Through his chess moves, Elias tells Finch that the deaths of Detective Bill Szymanski and ADA Melinda Wright benefited his enemy Peter Yogorov and many of his associates have been transferred from Rikers Island, leaving him more vulnerable. Finch realizes Elias is now at a disadvantage and asks who he's playing against, if its the Russians or HR. Elias taps Finch's king and tells him he's playing against "a ghost", someone he wants to identify greatly. Finch points out that Elias losing seems to be a foregone conclusion, but Elias tells Finch not to count him out, that he may still have a few moves left. After being rattled by Fusco, Detective Cal Beecher visits Elias in prison to find out if Szymanski was on Elias' payroll. Elias continues his chess game and is disinterested in Beecher who Elias says is interrupting his concentration. After Beecher asks if Szymanski was on Elias' payroll, Elias tells him he made a bad move and to ask better questions: "who benefits from Szymanski's arrest and murder? How could one arrange these acts without being suspected? Who's at the center of the strings that were quietly pulled?" Elias suggests that Beecher knows something that even Beecher doesn't realize he knows and is playing a chess game of his own. Elias finally tells Beecher that he did give money to Szymanski who threw it in his face. Elias explains that Szymanski was clean and Beecher got played by HR before leaving and warning Beecher to watch his back. Unknown to either Beecher or Elias, Fusco used a forced pairing of Beecher's phone to record the conversation and show it to Carter, exonerating Beecher from her suspicions of him. After Louis Azarello tells IAB about Fusco's corrupt activities with HR, Finch contacts Elias who gets Azarello to recant his confession and end the investigation into Fusco. In retaliation, HR and the Russian mafia have two of Elias's men killed outside a bodega, along with a bystander. Carter later remarks to Reese that the Russians are worse than Elias, having fewer rules and more manpower. Soon after the murder of his men, HR moves against him even further by having his lieutenant, possibly Scarface, assassinated. The lieutenant survives the attempt on his life and Elias has his bodyguards paroled to protect his man. However, he is unaware that HR cop Raymond Terney has arranged Elias' own assassination in the guise of a prisoner transfer. Elias is led into the woods by Terney and Peter Yogorov where Elias realizes what's going on. The two remind Elias of his father's attempt to kill him in similar circumstances. Elias, while recognizing that Yogorov is trying to kill him in revenge for his father's murder, shows derision for Terney. Before Terney can execute him, he and Yogorov are shot by Carter who had learned of their plot from a forced pairing of Terney's phone. Leaving the two men unconscious, Carter leads Elias to an SUV parked nearby. Elias is surprised to recognize Carter as his rescuer and asks where they are going to which Carter admits she doesn't know. After being asked to find the Devil Dogs' fence for their uncut diamonds, Carter visits Elias in a warehouse basement where she has him hiding out. Carter is annoyed as she told Elias to lay low but Scarface was spotted in Russian territory. Elias tells her that "its all Russian territory now" and asks his men to leave them alone. Elias realizes that Carter hasn't told Finch or Reese about her having him, afraid they might object while Carter simply tells him she can't send him back to prison as HR or the Russians will have him murdered. Carter asks Elias for where she can find a fence for uncut diamonds and Elias points her towards a Russian named Maksim. Though Elias offers to take care of HR and the Russians for her, Carter refuses. Elias also expresses disappointment that Carter has been demoted to patrol officer as he feels it wastes her talents. Later, Scarface enters the pawn shop Maksim operates out of and steals the uncut diamonds and the money, indicating that Elias took advantage of the situation for his own benefit. In order to figure out HR's money laundering scheme and how it connects to Sven Vanger, Carter visits Elias in his hideout. After some coaxing, Elias is able to get Carter to enjoy the wine he has and tells her that the money HR is laundering is the payments they are getting from the Russian Mafia to ignore their activities. Elias goes on to explain that as HR wants clean money, they deposit it into Sven's bank accounts and have him bid high at auctions on worthless items sold by a man representing HR. As a result, when Sven pays for the items, the money goes into HR's bank accounts for them to do as they like. However, Elias warns that the plot only works if no one knows about it. As part of her plan to take down HR, Carter contacts Elias and asks him to help her turn Peter Yogorov and the Russians against HR. Elias takes over the kitchen of Peter's restaurant and cooks his dinner, baking in a bullet to get his attention. When Peter and his men enter the kitchen, Elias's men, led by Scarface take them captive and Elias assures Peter that he isn't there to kill him. Elias tells Peter that HR will turn on the Russians like they did Elias but Peter has the power to do something about it, unlike Elias did. While Peter is reluctant to believe Elias as Elias killed his father, Elias tells him he's helping Peter as HR is a common enemy and has Scarface leave Peter a folder he claims is a gift containing the names and pictures of top-level HR members. Giving instructions on how to finish cooking the food to the chef, Elias leaves with his men. He then calls Carter and tells her that Peter got the package but he's not sure if he got the message. Carter assures Elias that Peter will get it soon enough and Elias offers to kill Peter for her which he feels would be easier. Carter declines and suggests Elias lay low for the next few days. Elias promises to do so and wishes Carter the best of luck, feeling she will need it. After HR puts a bounty out on Reese, Elias contacts Finch to warn him about it and sends the picture HR is using to him. Elias also orders his own people to stay out of the situation but warns Finch that everyone else will be after Reese. As Simmons recovers in his hospital room from the beating Fusco gave him, he is visited by Elias who Simmons believes is there to rub his face in the fall of HR. Elias tells him he's not there for that but rather as there is a debt that needs to be paid. Elias explains that he and Simmons are not civilized people but rather "outliers", something older which means they can do things that civilized people can't. Elias explains that he offered to kill Simmons for Carter many times but she had always refused, civilized to the very end. Elias admits that while Carter didn't like him, he liked her "very much" and as Simmons killed her, he now finds it his responsibility to deal with Simmons because of it. Simmons asks if Elias really thinks he's going to be the one to kill him but Elias just laughs and tells Simmons "no my friend is going to kill you. I'm just gonna watch." As Elias sits back and watches, Scarface enters and strangles Simmons to death with a garrote wire. Emergence of The Brotherhood Elias is still hiding out in a basement when Reese comes to visit him, and asks for his help finding a number's kidnapped . Elias directs him to "The Whale", a heroin shipment coming from Mexico to The Brotherhood, to a house where the son is likely being held. He also permits Reese to hire him and his assistant, Scarface. Elias meets with Finch in the subway to give him advice on dealing with The Brotherhood. Later Finch gives Elias the location of one of Dominic's old heroin stores and HG Wells' "The invisible man". Reese meets with Elias after their most recent number appears to be caught up in the arms trade and is almost kidnapped by Scarface. With Reese's support, Elias takes over an arms shipment and hands them over to police. Later on he has a face to face with Dominic as he was responsible for the mayhem going on. They then go their separate ways. Elias meets with his old friend and accountant Bruce Moran on Brighton beach. He is being watched by Link, for Dominic who is emboldened by the recent information gleaned from the NYPD's files on Elias. He is approached by Reese due to his number being up and disregards his offer of help until one of his own men tries to take a shot at him. He soon discovers that many of his people have flipped sides to support Dominic. He retreats to Bruce's office to retrieve something from a safe but fails and Scarface is caught in the process. After Reese leaves the building, he locks the door on him and proceeds to hand himself over to Dominic. Dominic demands the code to the safe, which after some coercion Elias gives. The safe detonates, killing many Brotherhood members, injuring Link and killing Anthony aka Scarface. Elias is saved by Reese and proceeds to instruct Bruce to stay out of the country. He then calls Finch and tells him that in the future, when he goes for revenge on Dominic, to stay out of his way. (347)-555-0172 is Elias' phone number, which was revealed when Finch was trying to talk to him. The gang war between Elias and Dominic continues to escalate. When Elias slaughters a number of the Brotherhood's soldiers Dominic retaliates by storming his hideout and capturing him along with Reese and Fusco, who were there to protect him. After Dominic viciously tortures the three of them regarding a mole in his organization, Elias feigns defeat and tricks Dominic into believing that Link is the traitor. As Dominic guns down Link in his rage, Elias starts laughing and reveals his ruse, telling Dominic that there is no mole and that this was an elaborate ploy to avenge Scarface's death. After threatening Finch to get what he wants, Dominic decides to execute Elias and Harper Rose. At the last minute, the Machine makes contact with Reese through a fax machine, supplying him with a way to escape his bonds. Once free and now in God Mode, Reese is able to take down the Brotherhood and save himself, Harper and Elias. Dominic tries to flee but is captured by a SWAT team led by Fusco. Before being transported to prison Elias thanks Reese for saving his life. On the way to prison the van carrying Elias, Dominic and Fusco is rammed by one of Elias' . As Elias tries to escape, Dominic tracks him down and after killing the man prepares to shoot Elias only to be stopped by Fusco. As Fusco convinces Dominic to surrender he is shot and killed by a Samaritan as part of The Correction, Elias warns Fusco to hide and tries to escape in a car but is shot in the chest by the same sniper, while Fusco is spared. According to the NYPD report, Elias was declared officially dead. The NYPD transport car burned up, and it was presumed by the authorities that he was killed in the fire, which explains why they were unaware that it was Elias who had the car T-boned for escape and not Dominic. Samaritan was also lead to believe that Elias was dead. However, Fusco was able to secretly get Elias out, taking a huge risk and got him to one of Finch's safe houses where Reese and Finch were able to save his life. Life after The Correction However, it was later revealed that Fusco rescued him from the line of fire, apparently while evading Samaritan's notice. He took him to the safehouse, where Reese and Finch patched his wound and helped to save his life. Elias stays in the safehouse for several months, and during this time he learns of Samaritan's existence and its threat to his life. When Bruce Moran kidnaps Reese in an attempt to get answers and avenge his friend's death, Reese reveals that Elias is still alive. Elias tells Bruce that it is impossible for them to continue trying to rule New York's underworld, but doesn't state explicitly why, only saying that they face an adversary that they are ill-equipped to challenge. Elias was visited by Fusco, who informed him about death of Elias's old friend Bruce Moran. Elias pointed to one of his former associates who might have more information about it. Finch later confronted Elias about helping Fusco. In response, Elias insisted on Finch telling Fusco the truth so that he would have all of his resources in the war with Samaritan. Elias returns a book Finch once gave him and tells Finch that Finch is the darkest of them all and he hopes he's not there "when that pot boils over." After coming into conflict with the Voice once more, Finch decides to turn to Elias for help in tracking the man down. Elias reveals he's come into contact with the Voice before, but doesn't know who he really is, calling him "a ghost." Elias suggests visiting one of the Voice's known associates to locate him and asks in return to come with Finch to help. Elias tells Finch he's already lost two of his only friends and he can't afford to lose another. Elias leads Finch to an abandoned school that acts a headquarters for a bomb maker named Raul who supplies the Voice with his bombs and supplied Elias with the bomb he used to kill his father. After being threatened by Elias, Raoul helps them find all of the Voice's bombs while Finch manages to track the detonation signal for the Voice's bombs to a warehouse. Elias and Finch discover it to be the Voice's headquarters and manage to put together that Terry Easton, their Person of Interest, is in fact the Voice. As Finch confronts the Voice, Elias aims a gun at him to keep the Voice from murdering Finch. The Voice eventually drives off, believing himself to be triumphant, but Elias has rigged a bomb he got from Raul to the Voice's car. Once the Voice is far enough away, Elias blows up his car, killing him. Elias then suggests that Finch knew Elias would kill the Voice and brought him along for that reason, something Finch doesn't dispute. While trying to help Finch survive, Elias took him to the buildings in which we were first introduced to Elias. After killing a number of Samaritan's operatives, Elias ushered Finch into the backseat of a car, only to find the driver dead. When Elias tries to reach the front of the car, another Samaritan operative shot him in the head, killing him. The operative then drove away with Finch. Following Elias' death, Reese and Fusco were called to the scene and as a gesture of respect, Reese removed Elias' glasses and shut his eyes. A gang member then approached them with a picture of the car that abducted Finch, telling them that he respected Elias who respected Finch in return. While being chased by Samaritan operatives, including the man who killed Elias, Finch is shown to be upset by Elias death, leading to Root telling him that the Machine has been watching them all and those it watched the closest, including Elias, are a part of the Machine now. Trivia * Elias is the second most frequently appearing recurring character on the show. His first appearance was in the seventh episode of the first season. His last appearance was in the tenth episode of the fifth season. He has appeared in 23 episodes. *There are several discrepancies regarding Elias' year of birth and age. The Machine's data, as well as his statement that he was born in 1965 conflicts with other sources of information. Events suggest he was actually born in 1969. **According to the press release, Elias' flashbacks showed him when he was 12 and 22. If he was born in 1965, he should have been 16 in 1981 and 26 in 1991. **News accounts of Marlene Elias' death stated that Elias was 3 years old in 1973, putting his date of birth in 1969 or 1970. **Elias himself tells Gianni Moretti that he was four at the time of Marlene's murder. *Elias initially knows Finch as Harold Crane. He eventually comes to know him as Harold Finch though its unknown how he learned Finch's usual alias. *In prison, Elias is indicated to have unlimited access to a phone: he is able to call his father from a cell phone as he's led to his cell , he is able to receive a call from Scarface and answer it without any lag time for him to be brought a phone , he is able to take a picture from across the Rikers Island courtyard and send it to Finch and Finch is able to contact him about Louis Azarello. *He is also one of four people whose number has come up more than once since the show began, the other three being Logan Pierce, Leon Tao and Joss Carter. However, Pierce's number came up twice in one episode, while Leon's, Elias' and Carter's have come up across multiple episodes. *When he was staying at an orphanage as a child, he suffered corporal punishment alongside Scarface and the other chidren there. *After the Correction and the deaths of Scarface and Bruce Moran, Elias becomes protective of the team, particularly Finch. He tells Finch he owes him and Reese especially and considers the Team the only friends he has left, ones he can't afford to lose. *In a gang member gives information on the people who kidnapped Finch out of respect for Elias. While doing so, he called Finch "the one guy Elias respected." *While hiding out with Finch, Elias admits that he thought that by that point in his life, he would've been in prison. *Moments after Root tells Finch that Elias lives on through the Machine, she takes out his killer either by blowing his SUV's hood in his face or in the crash and explosion of the SUV. *Despite being enemies much of the time, Reese and Elias display a certain respect for each other. In their first encounter, Elias offers Reese a job and doesn't kill him despite knowing how dangerous he is. Scarface later tells Reese that Elias "has a soft spot" for him while Scarface would just kill him. While Reese is in prison, Elias goes so far as to protect him and prevent Reese from being exposed as "the Man in the Suit". After the Correction, Elias refers to both Reese and Finch as his friends and is willing to go to any length to protect them as a result. Reese also maintains a degree of respect for Elias to the point that he removes the man's glasses and shuts his eyes after Elias is killed. *When Raymond Terney and Peter Yogorov try to kill him, Elias shows a degree of respect for Yogorov as he knows he is motivated by their way of life and revenge for Elias' murder of his father. However, he is shown to be completely disgusted by Terney who he calls an "oath breaker." *Elias is shown to have a great deal of knowledge about the criminal underworld of New York and its players. At times this knowledge proves useful even when Elias himself isn't directly involved such as when his information helped save Leila Smith , stop RIP and his gang , figure out HR's money laundering plot , find the man who almost killed Fusco in a tunnel explosion and track down "The Voice." *While unconfirmed, Elias may have known about the Machine before his death. At the very least he had knowledge of Samaritan. Victims Elias either killed or ordered the killing of: *Two unnamed assassins: moved one in front of the second's bullet, shot the second five times in the chest *Sam Latimer: shot twice in the chest *Vincent DeLuca: stabbed in the chest with the same knife Vincent used to kill his mother *Bernie Sullivan: shot to death *Joss Carter: shot while escaping from Bernie's apartment and later tried to have her CI, Bottlecap kill her *Ivan Yogorov's brother: killed by Benny D'Agostino *Six unnamed Russian mobsters: killed by Elias' hitmen *Ivan Yogorov: shot twice in the chest by his enforcer, Scarface *Sydney Baylor: bludgeoned to death by hitman *Adam Saunders: attempted to have him killed and framed for Sydney's murder; failed on both ends *Doug Rasmussen: shot once in the head by his enforcer, Scarface and made to look like a suicide *Two unnamed bodyguards: both killed by Elias' hitmen *Taylor Carter: abducted by Elias' men; rescued *Unnamed security guard: shot to death by Scarface *The Mafia Don Massacre **The first car bombing: four fatalities; committed by Scarface ***Caparelli ***Three unnamed bodyguards ***One innocent bystander: injured only **Basile: shot to death by a hitman **Luciano Grifoni: attempted to have killed; failed **The second car bombing: two fatalities; committed by Scarface ***Gianni Moretti: abducted first and was later rescued only to be killed in the bombing ***Gianni Moretti, Jr. *Detective Bowman: shot once in the heart by Luciano Grifoni's enforcer after being tipped off by Elias. *Patrick Simmons: garroted to death by Scarface on his orders while he sat and watched *Unknown number of unnamed Brotherhood gangsters: Manipulated them into detonating a bomb disguised as a safe. *A number of Brotherhood soldiers: Killed under his orders. *Link: In the bombed office, survived with a broken arm . Again, by convincing Dominic that Link was a mole, causing Dominic to shoot him three times in the chest. *Raul: Threatened at gunpoint for information. *The Voice: Killed by a bomb planed on his car by Elias. *Multiple unnamed Samaritan agents. Appearances The Elias storyline is introduced in the episode . He is mentioned briefly in before making his first appearance. Season 1 * * * * * Season 2 * * * * Season 3 * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * es:Carl Elias Elias Category:Male Characters Elias Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Elias Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ally Of Finch And Reese